Harry Potter Quotes from all 6 books!
by joshben
Summary: This is lots of quotes from different characters designed solely for your amusment! I do not own any of the words in this story i am just showing them to other people. I am not making any profit from this story it is to show the brilliance of j Rowling


**Quotes From all the Harry Potter Books**

The consequences of our actions are always so complicated, so diverse, that predicting the future is a very difficult business indeed.Professor Dumbledore

Harry got a shock the first time he looked in the mirror over the kitchen mantelpiece and it shouted, "_Tuck your shirt in, scruffy!_"

Make way for the Heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through... Fred and George Weasley

Oh, Potter, you rotter, oh, what have you done, You're killing off students, you think it's good fun Peeves

After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. Professor Dumbledore

Just because it's taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl! Hermione Granger

I love hearing Mum shouting at someone else. Fred Weasley

Never try an' get a staight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon. Hagrid

Of all the trees we could've hit, we had to get one that hits back. Ron Weasley

What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrel is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. Professor Dumbledore

Well, thank you for that assessment, Mr Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfigure Mr Potter and yourself into a pocket watch. That way, one of you might be on time. Professor McGonagall

The consequences of our actions are always so complicated, so diverse, that predicting the future is a very difficult business indeed.Professor Dumbledore

There's nothing you can do, Harry ... nothing ... He's gone. Remus Lupin

You can exist without your soul, you know, as long as your brain and heart are still working. But you'll have no sense of self anymore, no memory, no ... anything. There's no chance at all of recovery. You'll just — exist. As an empty shell. And your soul is gone forever ... lost. Remus Lupin

Anyone can speak Troll, All you have to do is point and grunt. Fred Weasley

Proud? Are you crazy? All those times I could've died, and I didn't manage it? They'll be furious... Harry Potter

They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer. Harry Potter

Dobby knows, sir! Harry Potter has to go into the lake and find his Wheezy. Dobby

Ron, I should tell you, most Muggles aren't exactly accustomed to seeing a flying car. Harry Potter

Yeah, size is no guarantee of power, Look at Ginny. George Weasley

You place too much importance, and you always have done, on the so-called purity of blood! You fail to recognize that it matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be! Professor Dumbledore

Now, Harry you must know all about Muggles, tell me, what exactly is the function of a rubber duck? Arthur Weasley

Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort can't understand, its love. Professor Dumbledore

Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty. Peeves

Oh, well ... I'd just been thinking ... if you had died, you'd have been welcome to share my toilet, ... Moaning Myrtle

Dobby is very sorry, Dobby had to iron his hands... Dobby

Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself. Professor Dumbledore

The truth. It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. Professor Dumbledore

My own brother, Aberforth, was prosecuted for practicing inappropriate charms on a goat. Professor Dumbledore

. I am writing my version of the seventh book so if you want to be one of the first to read it add me to your alert list. Thanks josh

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the words in this story i am just showing them to other people. I am not making any profit from this story it is to show the brilliance of j Rowling


End file.
